Wladyslav Shinski (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Dr. Wladyslav Shinski Nicknames: None Former Aliases: None Other Current Aliases: None Status Occupation: Scientist Legal Status: Legal status unknown Identity: Secret Marital Status: Unrevealed Group Affiliation: Former member of the Enclave Base of Operations: Mobile Origin Doctor Wladyslav Shinski was once a brilliant scientist who joined other scientists of similar skill levels and goals in forming the Enclave, an organization dedicated to the creation of life itself in hopes of creating a better Earth. Shinski shares the early history of the group, including the creation of Him (Adam Warlock) and Her and the resurrection of the mutant Jean Grey, who had been placed in a cocoon by the cosmic entity known as the Phoenix Force. Crucible was an armored form assumed by Morlak as part of a plot to steal Reed Richards' inventive genius and use it to kickstart Shinksi's genetics program. After forcing the Monks of Doom to build him a suit of armor similar to that worn by Doctor Doom, Crucible slew most of the Monks and enslaved the rest. Wearing the armor, Crucible successfully stole Reed's skills, and then he and Shinsky relocated to Genosha. They took control of their creation Kismet, renaming her Ayesha. They also began experimenting on Genoshans in an effort to create their master race. However, when Reed Richards confronted Crucible, it soon became clear that Morlak was going insane. His mind was unable to handle the continual influx of ideas from Reed's genius. Shinski then slew Morlak and replaced him as Crucible. Soon after, both Crucible and Ayesha were consumed by a Black Hole Grenade. Place Of Birth: Unrevealed Known Relatives: No known relatives First Appearance: Fantastic Four #66 (as Shinksi), Fantastic Four (Vol 3) #12 (as Crucible III) History History of character unknown. Characteristics Height: x'xx" Weight: xxx lbs Eyes: Eye colour unknown Hair: Grey Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Strength Level: Strength level unknown Known Powers: *'Alchemy:' Crucible’s powers are based on the medieval art of alchemy. He is able to transmute elements and molecules into any other desired element or molecule. Crucible uses this power and his scientific knowledge to great effect, including producing acids, explosions, dust clouds, and he can even effect animation of some of his transmutations. Known Abilities: Shinksi possesses a high level of scientific genius. Miscellaneous Equipment: *'Body Armour:' Crucible wears a suit of armour similar in design to Doctor Dooms. It affords him some protection from physical and energy attacks. Notes * Trivia * Recommended Readings *X-Factor Annual #3 (Flashback - 3rd Story) *Fantastic Four #66 - First Appearance (as Shinski) *Fantastic Four #67 *Incredible Hulk Annual #6 *Avengers Annual #12 (Flashback) *Avengers #262 *Avengers #262 *Quasar #57 *Quasar #60 *Cosmic Powers Unlimited #2 *Cosmic Powers Unlimited #2 (2nd Story) *Spider-Man Team-Up #7 *Fantastic Four (Vol 3) #3 *Fantastic Four (Vol 3) #4 *Fantastic Four (Vol 3) #5 *Fantastic Four (Vol 3) #11 *Fantastic Four (Vol 3) #12 Related Articles * External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters